Just a Mistake
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Mistakes, that’s all everything ever was…But why didn’t I regret any of it? Right, because loving him wasn't a mistake. InuXKag.


Just a mistake

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: M – Mature situations.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy.

Summary: Mistakes, that's all everything ever was…But why didn't I regret any of it? Right, because loving him wasn't a mistake. InuXKag.

Last Edit: December 29, 2009.

* * *

_Just a mistake_

"_**I**__t was a mistake."_

I hate that line. It sounds stupid. It's so cliché, it makes me sick. If it was a mistake, then why do you point it out so calmly? Usually when people make a mistake they freak out, but he just so calmly pointed it out.

I wanted to hit him. I really did. I never wanted to raise my hand against anyone, but in that moment, in that one, horrible, heart wrenching moment, all I could think of was hitting him. I didn't. I was too nice to.

But I did want to. I really did. After all I had seemed to be making a lot of mistakes. Wasn't I?

Are you wondering what I'm talking about now? I'm talking about falling in love with a play boy; I'm talking about falling in love with InuYasha Takahashi.

"_Welcome, Kagome Higurashi, I hope you enjoy, Shikon High." The teacher said in a mono tone voice. I blinked before smiling slightly and turning to the class. I smiled and bowed my body before taking my seat next to an empty seat._

_Just as I was starting to wonder who sat next to me, the door flew open. The teacher sighed and shook her head; she brushed her short black hair back and sighed again._

"_InuYasha, sit down and shut up." Just then, the most handsome man walked through the door. He was tall, with silver hair hanging down to his waist. He smirked, showing his teeth slightly as he stuck his hands in his pocket, coming and sitting next to me. I blushed and tried to ignore him, the girls were sighing in delight as he walked by. I blushed and shook my head, trying to listen to the teacher talk before someone tapped me on the shoulder. I blinked and turned staring into the most beautiful golden eyes I had ever seen._

"_Are you new?" His voice was rough, strong…amazing. I blushed and nodded my head, smiling._

"_Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi." I smiled. InuYasha smirked,_

"_I'm InuYasha Takahashi, nice to meet you." He grinned. I blushed and nodded my head before turning back to the teacher, feeling eyes stare at me from InuYasha's direction._

He was sweet. He really was, he was considerate and sometimes thoughtless, but more thoughtful then thoughtless. I fell in love with him, with his faults; with his perfections. I just fell for _him_. Now that I look back on it, I hate it. I hate that I let my guard down…

A month after moving to Tokyo and entering Shikon high, I was dating InuYasha. I hadn't actually made many friends, didn't really like anyone, but all I really needed was InuYasha.

After a while, a new girl, Sango came to Shikon, me and her became really good friends…but she said that she had a weird feeling about InuYasha. I never listened to her…That was my first mistake. My second was falling in love with him.

"_Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as I walked down the hall with Sango. I turned and blinked, seeing InuYasha, my seven month boyfriend come running down the hall. I apologized to Sango. She nodded her head, glared at InuYasha before turning and leaving. I sighed and turned to InuYasha._

"_Hey!" I smiled and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closely. I smiled and leaned up, kissing his lips gently. He smirked and leaned down, kissing me back before pulling away._

"_Ready to go home?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head. He always drove me home, and picked me up for school. When we arrived at my house, I found my family had gone to stay at my aunt's house for the weekend. I frowned, but shrugged my shoulders. _

"_Where is everyone?" InuYasha asked, looking around. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in, the inky tresses falling over my shoulders. InuYasha came over and pulled my hair to the side, kissing my neck. I giggled._

"_InuYasha…" I blushed. He chuckled and held me tightly, kissing my neck again. I leaned into him, enjoying his kisses. He sucked on my neck gently as he pulled me upstairs, into my room. I remember hearing my heart beat a hundred times a second, as he held me. He turned me around in his arms, pushing me to the bed gently and kissing my lips._

"_I love you, Kagome." He whispered into my ear. At that minute, I knew I was ready._

"_I love you too, InuYasha…"_

_He leaned down and kissed my lips again, his hands trailing down my body._

I gave him my virginity that night, on my own bed, in my own house. He told me he loved me, and I loved him, so much. He was everything I wanted…everything I needed…and apparently I wanted and needed a broken heart.

_It had been a few days after I gave InuYasha everything, and I hadn't been seeing much of him. We only had science together, and he always seemed to skip it. He had been making excuses to not pick me up in the morning and after school._

"_Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked, poking my arm. I snapped my head up and blinked._

"_Sorry, what?" Sango rolled her eyes._

"_You've been really quiet…something the matter?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head._

"_It's nothing; just tired…I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and waved. Sango frowned but waved and walked in the other direction. I shrugged my shoulders and walked down the hallway. I walked home that day, going into my house. As soon as I went down stairs to get something to eat, someone rang the door bell. I blinked and ran to the door, opening it to see InuYasha._

"_InuYasha!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. He didn't hold me back. I felt fear filling my body as I slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes._

"_W…What's wrong?" I asked. He put his hands in his pocket, looking around._

"_Kagome, we need to talk." Just like that, I knew what was going to happen. I felt my eyes water as I looked at him, trying to smile. I took his hand, which he held limply and I took him to my room. I sat on my bed, and looked up at him._

"_W-What about?" I asked. Smiling like an idiot. He grunted._

"_Kagome…we need to break up. I don't…feel that way anymore." He spoke. I felt myself growing mad._

"_You don't feel that way anymore? Are you joking me? You JUST told me you loved me not even a week ago!" I shouted. He stayed perfectly composed. I got angrier, my tears falling down from my eyes as I held my chest, pain slowly cracking through out my body._

"_Kagome…"_

"_No! You…You took my virginity!" I yelled out. I looked at him, pain over flowing me. He just looked away._

"_It was a mist—" I shook my hand and slapped him. He still stayed still. I clenched my fists._

"_Don't…ever tell me it was a mistake. I know it was. But don't ever…don't ever say that to me!" I yelled. I shoved him out of my room, shutting the door before yelling, _

"_Just get out!"_

_I heard his footsteps down the stairs and I ran to my bed, holding the sheet and covering myself. I cried hard. My throat strained as I cried in pain, tears covering my face, sliding down my cheeks and onto my covers. I shook my head over and over…_

Ok, so maybe I lied about not hitting him. But would you have done anything different? I didn't think so.

It hurt, to hear those words. To hear him tell me: 'it was a mistake.' No, I don't think it was. I thought it was beautiful, I thought it was amazing. We loved each other and we did all we could to try and keep it together…but in the end, all he _loved_ was my _body_.

I still go to school with him; I think he has his eye on Kikyo Hiroshi, a new transfer student…sound familiar? I want to warn her, I wanted to tell her what I went through, just like all the other girls. That's right, I wasn't the only one. I was just the _longest_ one.

Should I feel special? I highly doubt it. Sometimes I don't care; sometimes I thought that I should just let Kikyo have him. Just let her be in pain. Not to punish her, just the fact that…

She looks a lot like me.

Yeah, a slap in the face. I still love him though, stupid right? I love someone who never loved me…I love him with my whole heart, I don't regret anything.

* * *

Kagome shook her head and got up from her sitting position in front of her locker, walking to Sango's locker.

"Hey Kag." She smiled. Kagome smiled and greeted her. They talked for a while before they heard the bell. Kagome pouted and waved bye to Sango who did the same. They laughed and turned the other way. As Kagome turned away she bumped into someone. Kagome winced as her books fell and sighed. She bent down and picked up her books.

"Sorry about that!" She looked up and smiled…before seeing InuYasha, with Kikyo beside him. She put on her calm face and smiled bowing her head as she got up.

"Sorry about that." She smiled and walked passed him. InuYasha stood still, listening as Kagome left.

"Hmm that was odd, do you know her?" Kikyo asked, tugging at InuYasha's sleeve. He snapped out of his daze and blinked.

"Oh no, I…don't…just...a mistake I guess." He said, looking at where Kagome had left. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking away, Kikyo following after him. Kagome stopped at the door of her classroom and held her chest.

"Just a mistake." Kagome whispered before going into her classroom.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed.

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
